The present invention is drawn to a freight container, in particular a container for transporting freight by air, which comprises a structural frame of profiled rods or the like. The frame is covered at least in part with sheeting, fabric or the like. Freight containers are known which are used for the transportation of items which are stacked inside the container. Sometimes there is a need to transport items, such as clothing, in a hanging position inside the containers. In the containers available up to now, it has been possible to transport items in a hanging position only by placing special stands in the container and hanging the items on these. The stands have the disadvantage that they must be returned in the container with the result that the container can not be used on the return trip for the transportation of goods thus, they are returned almost empty. Collapsable stands have not proved to be of much value since the assembling and dismantling, and the special unpacking and re-packing is very inconvenient, and parts are often lost during transit.